


Raccoon eyes

by btsgotmelike



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and cliche, it's really poorly written, pls love me, slight bullying, very rushed, wonwoo gets a bit emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsgotmelike/pseuds/btsgotmelike
Summary: It was the annual Christmas School Dance at Sebong High. The only reason Wonwoo went was because Mingyu had asked him. However, after an incident, Wonwoo doubted it was the right decision to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote based off of a prompt. 
> 
> Warning: cliché and rushed as hell. 
> 
> Enjoy

"So like, I said only this much," Wonwoo indicated the length with his fingers, only an inch apart, "but the hairdresser somehow ended up almost making me bald!"

He was yelling to Mingyu, trying to be heard over the loud music that was playing throughout their school gym. It was their annual Christmas School Dance and Wonwoo had done his best to look good, his eyes rimmed with eyeliner and his freshly cut hair waxed up.

"I think it looks good, _you_ look good. It's something different," Mingyu said with a relaxed smile. "Besides, now you can look me in the eyes without having to sweep your hair aside."

The shorter had to chuckle at that. They were standing on the side of the dance floor, the both of them not really into dancing.

"Oh won't you look at that, hey Mingyu!" a fake cheerful voice suddenly said as Jeonghan, the most popular, most pretty boy in the school stood in front of them. His eyes scanned Mingyu approvingly before moving on, with a disgusted look in his eyes, to gaze at Wonwoo.

"Oh, and you are?" the guy asked and it left Wonwoo baffled. He had known Jeonghan for two and a half years already, they had even been friends for a year.

"Are you serious?" he then said.

"Oh, I see it now, Wonsoo right? I couldn't really recognise you because of your hideous haircut and raccoon eyes. You know, guyliner is supposed to be subtle, not, like... that," Jeonghan gestured to Wonwoo's face. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"LOL, that look doesn't suit an emo like you." His words were pure venom. Wonwoo felt every word coming in like a punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him. It left him gasping.

"Jeonghan!" Mingyu warned. The mentioned boy shot him a sweet smile before turning his attention back to Wonwoo, who was staring at him with his eyes wide open.

"Oh look, there your eyes are. I was already wondering whether you had them at all, or just blindly did your eyeliner... and hair, as it seems, jeez," Jeonghan tutted with his tongue as he eyed the other's hair and shook his head. "Yeah, you look totally hi-di-ous. Oh well, not everyone is gifted with beauty."  
Jeonghan swept his long hair over his shoulder and that was the last straw for the other boy as he stormed away with tears in his eyes.

It was a mistake. He shouldn't've put on eyeliner, he shouldn't even have come to te whole dance. With his hands, he frantically tried to smoothen his hair down over his eyes so he could hide, but it was way too short now.

"So, Mingyu, now that he's gone..." Jeonghan slowly trailed his arms around the taller's shoulders, but he wouldn't have it and pushed him away.

"You're disgusting, Jeonghan!" And with that, he turned around and ran into the direction Wonwoo went.

It was the boy's bathroom where he found the elder weeping.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo!" he called. "Wonwoo, please don't cry." He took the crying boy in his arms. "Shh, it's okay baby. What Jeonghan said was not true. It's the exact opposite. You're so beautiful and your hair and eyeliner suit you so well, Wonwoo. Please forget what he said, you are so beautiful, do you hear me." Mingyu slowly untangled himself from the crying boy and took his face in his hands. With his thumbs, he wiped away the trails of tears and eyeliner off of his cheeks. "You're so so so beautiful!"

Wonwoo's breath cought in his throat as his crying slowly stopped.

"You're so incredibly beautiful and Jeonghan's just jealous that I like you instead of him," Mingyu said with a soft smile before slowly leaning in and placing his lips on the elder's. The kiss was really simple and innocent, but it made Wonwoo feel much better as butterflies tickled in his stomach.

"Y-you... what?" the older boy stuttered. "I like you, Wonwoo. So much it actually hurts."

"Oh," Wonwoo smiled and decided to kiss Mingyu again, because it felt so right to do. "I... I really like you too." 

And Wonwoo didn't think of Jeonghan's words anymore, because he trusted his boyfriend's words more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird thing.;)


End file.
